


Under the lights

by Catarina_D



Series: Under the lights [1]
Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Jottie, Romance, doesn't have a lot of Lollie is just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catarina_D/pseuds/Catarina_D
Summary: The royal trio is getting further and further away from each other and Lottie does something about it, so she and Jamie date and then break up and she is kidnapped by the leviathan and then they go back to dating.
Relationships: Lottie Pumpkin/Ellie Wolf, Lottie Pumpkin/Jamie Volk
Series: Under the lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. The Arrival

We had returned to school, Jamie and Ellie were a little distant and I had to do something or our friendship would be destroyed by a mistake and a kiss. I couldn't let them go, they are all for me, they are my friends, they are my family, they were always there when I needed to, I had to do something.

While Ellie and I prepared our rooms it was normal for Jamie to go check on us but he didn't, so when we were preparing to go out and watch the fireworks when they heard a knock on the door.

When I heard the knock on the door I got a hint of hope and I looked at Ellie who ignored the door and still looking at herself in the mirror while wearing a coat, I went to the door and when I'm opening someone jumps inside from the room, at first scaring me but then I saw that it was just Binah.

\- "Binah, you need stop doing that!"- I tried to say in a calm tone.

\- "Sorry, I'm very excited to see you ..." 

\- "You couldn't wait until the fireworks."- grunted Ellie

\- "ELLIE! Don't be so rude!"- I tried to scold but Ellie just ignored me, I don't know what's going on with her but I need to do something about it and it's now.

\- "Sorry Binah, Ellie it's not in the good mood"- I tried to make her not understand what was going on but she was Binah she was going to find out, but while I can hide I  
would try.

\- "Don't worry, i was wondering if you were well after last year and as we don't talk much on vacation"

\- " We're fine Binah, thanks for worrying"

Binah is just one of the sweetest people I have ever met, she cares so much about the people she cares about. She is so friendly and should be more recognized for all her work.

\- "So are you ready to go to others?"

\- " I'm ready and you Ellie"

I looked at Ellie and she just shook her head.


	2. The Fireworks

When we were arriving at the patio we saw Anastacia, Lola and Micky, Lola waved at us and when we arrived she greeted us with one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen in my life, when we arrived at their feet we said hello they continued to talk making us enter the topic I was not in the mood so I left them to talk while I was lost in my thoughts. A short time later Raphael appeared with Percy and Jamie, Raphael quickly joined the conversation as well as Percy who quickly started to gesture with Micky and Jamie was a little further away from the group. I was looking at him for a while to try to understand what he was thinking, but it was impossible and I should have known after all it was Jamie he knew how to pretend to be fine although I had a hurricane of emotions inside him and that was a of the things that worried me most about him, he didn't know how to express his emotions and if he didn't express them he would go to the bottom and it wouldn't be easy to get him out of there. My line of thoughts was interrupted by Professor Croak and his welcome speech at Rosewood Hall.

\- "Hello everyone and welcome to another year in Rosewood" - the Professor continues his speech to welcome the students until passing the microphone to Ms Kuma.

\- "Hello everyone, I am Ms Kuma and I hope you were well received by Rosewood, and I am happy to announce that this year we are going to do a play. It has not yet been decided which will be the play but in principle it will be a musical and we invite all students, especially those with theater, to help with the production of the play. The play will only take place in the second period. "- Ms Kuma handed the microphone to Professor Croak and he finished his speech.

I looked at Jamie discreetly and saw that his eyes were shining I knew he would want to participate but I didn't know if he would participate, I will try to do everything for him to participate, it would do him good even to maybe relax a bit but to it would have to work things out between the three of them.

We saw the fireworks and then everyone went to their room, Ellie and I didn't speak on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short but it's the most I can write to end up in a good part because then it gets too big and ends up in a part that doesn't look good or doesn't make sense


	3. The Talk

When I woke up it was the first day of classes, I was physically prepared but not mentally prepared for this day or at least part of it.

I looked at the clock and it was 7:00 am it was still early, then I looked at Ellie's bed and she was still sleeping, I decided to get dressed and went to breakfast.When I arrived at Ivy's cafeteria I noticed that Jamie and Percy were having breakfast, I had a cup of hot chocolate and two pancakes with strawberries and chocolate and I went to their table.When I arrived I said good morning and Jamie quickly got up said something to Percy and left I sighed and ate my breakfast and headed for classes.

The classes were normal, I tried to talk to Jamie or Ellie but whenever they saw me they walked away or pretended to be busy with something.I decided it would be a good idea to go to the library and read something.When I sat on a sofa near the fireplace that was lit and started to read, after a while my attention was drawn to the hot red flames that moved as if dancing and I started to think about the whole situation that was happening before my eyes and that I couldn't do anything to stop it,I was saddened by the fact that I was unable to do anything to prevent my best friends from sinking into a bottomless pit, I had to do something and for that I needed a plan and I had to be quick.It was just what I could think, I was so absorbed in my mind and thoughts that I didn't even notice a person approaching.

\- "Well, you have to do something about it."

\- "Jesus, Binah you really need to stop scaring people." - my voice ended with fright .- "Btw are you talking about what?"

\- "Come on, I'm not blind I can see things and it is a little bit obvious that something happened with you, Ellie and Jamie." 

-"And we both know that you are the only that could do something about that, so what are you waiting for."

Binah was right I had to do something now so I got up and said:

\- "You are right I'm gonna do something now, then I'll tell you how it went."

I felt so determined, able to do everything and it was those feelings that I was going to use to talk to Ellie and Jamie. I decided it would be easier to start with Ellie and then go to the beast's belly, I didn't know where Ellie was so I started looking for the school, I looked in the kitchen, through the corridors, outside in the gardens, in the bedroom and I wasn't find her until i stopped and thought a little, where i would go if i was upset if i were Ellie, where I would go if I was upset if it was Ellie, where I would go if I was upset if it were Ellie, the GYM.She could only be there, she had to be there, I ran to the gym and when I opened the doors she was there to practice fencing with Anastácia. When I looked at them I noticed that Ellie had a smile and Anastasia was upset, Ellie must have won, so when I approached Anastasia noticed me and said goodbye to Ellie and left and when she passed me she said.

-"Faire quelque chose."

-"I will" - I tried to say as determined as possible but my voice came out a little bit having it.

Her voice was tired and it looked like she was really worried, she should also have noticed that something wasn't right, but it was so obvious that something was going on or Ellie had opened up to her, anyway it didn't matter to her. I had found out I had to push those thoughts away and focus on my conversation with Ellie. Continuing my way until I got close to her, she had drops of sweat running down her forehead, the training must have been tiring, when I got close to her, she said.

\- "Ellie we have to talk and now don't just make excuses." - I said with my voice as stable and as if I really knew what I was doing.

\- "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" - Her face was serious.

\- "I can't stand what the hell you are going through with us, it seems that we are moving away and I don't want that to happen our friendship is too important for me to let what is happening destroy what we have because you are everything to me, you are my best friend, my family, the person who helped with math. Please, we can not destroy all of this by something stupid that happened "- I tried to take the maximum not to throw one tear fall but I was unable to look at the floor.

I felt arms hugging me and when I looked up I saw that it was Ellie hugging me she also had tears and when we left each other's arms she said wiping the tears from my face.

\- "Sorry Lottie, what I wanted least was to hurt you is that so much is happening and I didn't know what to do and it ended up being cold for you and Jamie" - she said it so sincerely that it gave to see that she didn't want to do that .- "I think I must have been a little lost with everything”

\- "There is no problem just that for the next time you talk to me, I was so worried"

We hugged one more time and went to our room, when we arrived we noticed a paper on the door, I went to get it and Ellie looked over my shoulder to read it.

"Dear students, we have come to inform you that the play that will be presented in April has already been chosen, the play will be Hamilton by Shakespeare and the Broadway version will be held. The auditions may be held in two weeks from now and to go looking for a script they can go to the rehearsal room in the main building, and for those who want to help with the production they should go to Ms Jo Kuma's office. We count on the presence of all those interested in this project. "  
We entered the room and started talking about what was said on the paper that had been left at the door.

\- "Are you going to participate?" - Ellie asked me

\- "I don't know, but if participating, it would be to help with the script or to help with the facts, maybe I can do both. And you?"

\- "The theater is not for me but I would be happy to support you, do you think Jamie will want to participate." - when she said his name I froze I hadn't spoken to him yet and it would be one of the most difficult conversations to have with him - "Btw have you talked to him yet?" - here is the question I wanted to avoid, but I had to answer.

\- "Not yet, today I spoke to you, tomorrow I speak to him, I promise we will solve everything" - the last part came out in a lower voice but still she heard.

She nodded and we continued to talk about the play and then each of us fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his was the longest chapter I should write in this fic has 1188 words, I hope you liked. Btw, you saw the new cover of book 4 is just incredible, gorgeous, when I saw the cover a tear ran down my face it is just beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first chapter i hope you enjoyed


End file.
